Xtreme Cleaning
by Karianasan
Summary: It's a quiet morning in the Mystery Inc household, but there is a sense of foreboding. What can this seemingly innocent day hold in store for the famous pair of Mystery Inc?
1. Almost Too Quiet Morning

Normally chirping birds were the sign of the rising morning, sunshine and the beginning of what could be a beautiful day. But this time the birds were a foreboding call of what was to come that day. The callings of warnings to those who slept soundly, not knowing what was to befall them that morning. It was two sleeping forms the notes of caution urged into waking.

He was slow to get up. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Scooby found himself half sprawled upon his human companion. Tail across his buddies face, paws dangling over his midsection, Scooby shifted slowly not to wake his pal. With all four paws upon the floor, he brought up a hide leg to give the back of a head a good morning scratch to start the day. After a few strokes missing, with sleepiness still clouding his brain, he got a good rhythm and got the itch that had been bugging him.

The light clanging of the little dogtag upon the loop that held it to the collar was a familiar sound to wake up to. Blinking slowly, Shaggy found himself splattered across the bean bag horde he called a bed. Normal beds were too conventional and not all that comfortable for the taller guy and his large bred canine, so bean bags and over sized pillows was his favorite form of mattress.

"Like, good morning old buddy old pal." He called over to the still itching Dane. Seeing his pall up, he hopped over and smothered him under a wet morning bath.

"R'hiya Raggy!" Scooby said between slobbers as Shaggy allowed the morning ritual to finish. Often Scooby would greet him this way, so it was nothing out of the ordinary by now. Giving his buddy a lovingly ear scritch, he patted his head and pushed the Dane off so he could get up. Once at his feet, he was slouching as his mind was slowly re-booting for the morning. A sleeping head scratch and Shaggy set to looking for something to wear.

Unlike most of the others in the household, Shaggy wasn't exactly the best at keeping his room clean. Upkeep was just to much work, and he figured he didn't enough cleaning of hotels and all the other places he had stayed at, that home should be allowed to be dirtier. But there was a difference between unkempt and 'pig sty', as Daphne and Velma so lovingly called it. Though 'Nuclear blast zone' was a close personal second. Piles of clothing were strewn about, hanging off of various objects in the room and laying in heaps upon the floor. Shaggy never knew why everyone made such a fuss, since he always knew where everything was... Well 'around' were everything was, it just took some uncovering for some things.

Leaning down, Shaggy plucked a green t-shirt from the horde of other shirts that lay beside it. Brining the cloth up to his face, he gave it an experimental sniff. It didn't smell bad, but it could have been better so he moved to pick up another one. The second was better then the first, so Shaggy shucked off his Pajama shirt and placed on the green, almost identical shirt, on his body. Pants were different between Pajama and normal, since one was more sweat pants and the other bellbottoms. These too, got the sniff test and passed on the first go. He forgo socks and turned to Scooby who had picked up his own brush to comb out his fur. (Why wear clothing when you have fur?)

"Hey Scooby, what day is today? Can you like' check the calendar?"

"R'ok!"

Putting his brush down since he was finished, Scooby plodded over to where the calendar hung on their wall. While most people had wall calendars of animals or landscapes, Shaggy and Scooby choose something closer to heart: Famous Food joints across the USA. Some they had even been too over the years of traveling. Bringing up a wandering claw, Scooby scanned across the scratched off days and looked for what today was. Stopping towards the end of the month, Scooby found the day.

"R'unday." He said with a nod. It took a second to let the actual day sink in. The last Sunday of the month... "Raggy... R'its rah r'ast r'unday..."

Shaggy stopped in place and was slow to turn his furry companion. His eyes wide, he looked to the still closed door from their room to the rest of the house. THEY must be awake by now. Looking at his alarm clock (which he barely used most of the time), he noticed the time.

"Fortifications Scoob! We don't have much time before we are going to get invaded! Move move move!"

Shouting orders, the Dane was quick to comply. The duo moved quickly grabbing every cushion, bean bag and anything else that wasn't bolted down. Well, except the dirty clothes that had littered the ground. Once the barricade was made by the door, they formed a massive clothing pile in the further corner from the door. The only things that didn't make it on the pile were the socks. Rolling two at a time, Shaggy and Scooby made sock balls out of them. Armed, they were as ready as they could be when the door got knocked upon.

**THUNK**

**THUNK**

**THUNK**

**--**

The two looked at each other and took a large gulp. There was no stopping it now. They just had to hope they would eventually give up. But they knew better, It had begun...

"Hey you two! Open up! It's Laundry Day!"


	2. The Battle

"Hey you two! Open up! It's Laundry Day!"

It was Fred, but their barricade was perfect! All the pillows and stuff stacked as high as they could get it, so one would have to push the whole pile inwards in order to get inside... If the door opened that way. You see, when Mrs. Snowlark owned the house, the kitchen was alot smaller. When Shaggy was able to request for a bigger kitchen, What once was a closet, became connected through part of the old kitchen to create his room.

Most closet doors open outwards.

Beyond the top of the heap, Shaggy could see the door being opened. A bobbing blond haired Fred could be seen trying to peer over the pile. Shaggy scooped down and snagged one of the socks and got ready. Trying to figure a pattern to the movement, Shaggy lined up and chucked a sock right into the hole.

THUMP!

The sock made contact. "Ow." Came a nasally voice from beyond the barricade. It appeared while the taller Fred could be seen poking around, the shorter Velma was also present... And in the danger zone.

"My glasses... I can't find my glasses."

Feeling guilty, Shaggy and Scooby sprung up and started to quickly chuck the pillows and stuff out of the way to reach the hunting Velma. As the pile got shorter, he was able to see more of Fred but Velma was probably still on the floor. When the pile was about waist high, he leaned over to look for her.

**THUMP!**

Have taken one of the pillows, Velma with glasses came up for revenge. Taking the soft impact to the head, the war was on!

"Charge!" Fred exclaimed!

"Fall back!" Shaggy countered.

Dazed, but not to much since Velma didn't hit him that hard, Shaggy and Scooby fell back to their defensive positions. The barrier between the two sides was waist high and offered Fred and Velma a decent cover while the socks started to fly. Miscellaneous pillows, socks and bean bags were awkwardly tossed at each other, making the once already a mess room more like scattered shelling rather then a bomb had gone off. Though it wasn't clear if it was an over all improvement.

While the boys focused on the battle, they didn't notice something more devious going on. As Fred and Velma pressed their attack, and Scooby and Shaggy responded in kind, Daphne was sneaking in. With all of their various experience getting trapped down strange corridors, run down building and such, Daphne was easily about to pop open the already open window and slide herself inside unnoticed. With Ninja like grace, she was softly in the room and working before anyone noticed. It was her normal perfume that gave her away.

**_sniff sniff_**

Following the perfume's scent, Scooby had turned to watch Daphne shove handfuls of their dirty 'treasure' into laundry bags. She had already filled a few by the time Scooby noticed, and the pile seemed less intimidating. Quickly turning, Scooby dashed to Shaggy and tugged on his arm.

"Not now Scoob. We need to fight them off."

"R'ut Raggy..." Scooby tugged more.

"No buts Old Buddy old pal, we got a war on our hands." Shaggy responded, still heaving things to impede Fred and Velma from entering. He was using mostly the small pillows and socks as ammo, but when they seemed like they were going to press inward more, he would use a bean bag or a larger pillow to prevent them from passing. He grunted as he heaved a Bean bag their way, while Scooby tried to get his attention again.

"... Raggy..."

"Stop it Scoob, we need to..." Finally giving into his buddies pleas, he turned around just as Daphne was finishing up. With six medium sized laundry bags packed to the brim, she had all their dirty laundry ready for transport.

"Velma! Fred!"

Daphne yelled from behind, the two nodded and pressed over the knee high wall, bean bags swinging. Caught between the surprise of the sneak attack Daphne pulled off, and the assault Fred and Velma were causing, The guys weren't sure what to do. Shaggy was able to dodge out of the way, while Scooby fell victim to the double bean bag attack.

Daphne saw her chance and made a dash to get past them. Though buried under the bean bags, Scooby was able to lash his tail out and trip Daphne. She fell forward and landed with an 'oof' upon all the laundry bags she had been carrying. Shaggy darted to grab a bag, but Fred and Velma were at her side as well. With two bags each, Fred and Velma took off beyond the knee high pile with Shaggy holding on bag, was close on their heels.

As the group fled the scene, Daphne was left sitting on one last bag, and Scooby was still wrapped around her leg. Daphne pushed a bean bag off to give a look to the Dane.

"You done? I would like to get up."

"R'orry. Hehehe..." He laughed as he unwound his tail from around her ankle.

Getting herself off the ground, she dusted her sweat pants off and gathered up the last bag. She helped Scooby up and the two of the peered out the door as they could hear the chaos going on beyond it. Shaggy seemed to be giving Fred and Velma a hard time. Daphne shook her head and looked over at Scooby.

"You know, this wouldn't have to happen if you guys did your laundry more often."

The Dane just smirked and shrugged. It was habit, so it was a lot more fun then doing any old cleaning. Daphne shook her head once more with a sigh.

"We better get out there. They might need our help."

The Dane grinned, letting his tongue roll loose as he nodded and led the way out of the war zone. Daphne rolled her eyes. Not only were they going to have to get the laundry done, they would need a clean up crew for the room afterwards. But she'll worry about that later. The first war hasn't ended yet.


	3. Trap Laid

The house was full of noise. Footfalls echoed as the three adults ran about the rooms in hope to keep the 'treasure'. A giant game of keep away tied with capture the flag. Only with laundry.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...."

Came a holler from beyond the bedroom door, where Daphne had finally gotten herself up to. It was a familiar sound, she just had to smile. Because that sound meant that at least a bit of his dirty clothing had found it's way to the basement.

While most of the Basement was for Velma's lab and Daphne's dark room, they still had enough room for a washer and dryer. It sat for the most part, under the stairs as you would go down to reach the Lab. Since the hallway was long, it gave the builders of the house plenty of extra room to play with, including adding a cute little closet between where the two stairs met. And it was in this little closet, Velma had installed a shortcut to the laundry room.

They had learned the hard way that sometimes Shaggy was desperate enough to run down to the basement to retrieve the stolen outfits. So after one to many long days of chasing, they installed the shortcut that even he couldn't fit himself into, and locked the basement door until they were done.

The only trouble was getting the laundry TO the closet.

"Ah haahahahahah..." Shaggy cackled in triumph as he went running down the hallway past Daphne and the confused Scooby. He had managed to snag two more bags from the other two and ran off, with them hot on his heels.

"Come on Scoob! Help me out here!" The ruffled man shouted to his partner, the only one he could trust to keep his clothing safe. It was his dirt and he wanted to keep it.

"R'ok Raggy!" Barked the Dane as he gave chase behind his long legged pal. As Fred and Velma passed, Daphne joined them in chase, trailing behind the speedy beatnik as he turned the corner and headed through the living room. She turned and smiled at the other two.

"At least we are used to this kind of thing. But who knew we would have a chase sequence in our own home?" She chuckled, the others joined her.

"Well, if we let those clothes sit any longer, we might just have a real monster on our hands. Some of those looked like they were about to get up and start walking on their own." Fred commented. He had nothing against messy living, though his room was usually rather neat and organized. But there was a limit to these kinds of things. Velma snickered.

"Instead of 'The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaisse, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw!'... It would be 'The Creature that rose from the laundry pile, sitting next to the dresser, on the first floor, in Shaggy's and Scooby's room!' " She paused as Daphne looked at her. "What, it could happen."

"Your such a geek." Daphne shook her head. Fred tilted his head for a second, as the name seemed familiar. They continued trotting in pursuit when Fred finally got it.

"Ah! Garfield!" He said with a bit of a shout, bringing his one fist into the palm of his other hand.

Daphne sighed. "Great, your both Geeks."

"Yeah, But you can't ignore the fact that you knew what it was from before Fred even got it. Or you wouldn't have called me that." Velma said with a smug smile. Daphne raised her hand up to argue but didn't have time as Shaggy had reversed directions and ran straight between them all in an effort to distract them. The sudden change through them all off, and Shaggy's momentum had left them in a spin.

"We'll... Argue about this later. Let's get him first." Daphne said pointing her hand that had the last bag, at the retreating Shaggy. In a blink of an eye, the bag went from hanging off her hand to vanished into thin air. The Dashing Dane had snatched it up as he ran by, having taken longer to turn around and start off in the other direction.

"Ah! Velma!" Fred called out.

"Got it!" Velma replied. They had a few back up plans and this was time to use one of them. They couldn't afford to loose the last bag in their possession. Pulling a bag out of her pocket, she fished out an oddly shaped object.

"Oh Scooby... Catch!" She shouted towards the Dane in a happy voice. Caught by habit, he turned around to see what she was throwing. Before he even finished turning, Velma had let loose the thing she had in her hand. It was flat and flew well through the air, like a small disk. Moving by the 'fetch' instinct, Scooby dropped the bag and jumped to catch the thing. His teeth sunk in and broke it to pieces in his mouth.

"Rum! Rooby R'acks!"

Throwing a few more, the dog occupied himself with eating rather then protecting his precious cargo. Planning before hand, Fred thought it might be a good idea to pack some Scooby snacks on them just in case. And they made them specially, to fly like a Frisbee and cover alot more ground them a normal Scooby snack could be thrown.

"Oh Scoob...." Shaggy had stopped and witnessed the mild betrayal from his best buddy. But food was a strong distraction, so he couldn't be mad at him for just doing what came naturally. Steeling him stomach against the same tactic, he started running again.

"Fred, I'm going to put the second part of the plan into play. Velma, take this bag and dunk it. We'll have at least half of his laundry gotten. Fred, keep him at it for a bit longer. Velma join him once your done. We're going to need him hungry enough for this to work. Good luck!"

Handing the last bag they had over to Velma, Daphne broke off into a different direction. Dashing upstairs, she made a beeline for her room.

Following the plan, Fred gave chase after Shaggy. There was only so many doors, rooms and the hallway Shaggy had to use. But all those years having monsters give chase, Shaggy was a master at this. Small shadowy corners, and hiding spaces that seemed far to small was his forte. Fred had chased Shaggy all the way to the kitchen when Shaggy seemed to vanish. But Fred knew better. So it was stalling time.

"You know that this is just silly Shag. It's just a bunch of laundry."

"But it's like', My laundry. I like my clothing just the way it is."

Though it sounded like it was coming from under the table in the kitchen, Fred was pretty sure it wasn't really where Shaggy had been hiding. Another talent that the scruffy man had, was throwing his voice. So it was impossible to use his voice alone to locate his hiding spot. So it was to good old fashion looking.

"What's the problem with having clean laundry?" Fred didn't really get why it was such a hassle. He knew Shaggy wasn't that lazy, at least that laundry would be all that much trouble. He would work hours at a time making food, why was a few minutes to put the clothes in the washer and push a few buttons, hard?

"It's the principle of the thing. I would prefer to do it on my own time." Shaggy spoke, now coming from one of the kettles on the stove.

"Raggy's right. R'us r'its ricer ren ra room r'mells rike Raggy." Dogs liked the smell of their people companions. Since their noses were one of their most important senses, certain smells were preferred. Clean clothing didn't smell like Shaggy, it just smelled like the cleaning stuff Velma made. That and sometimes Shaggy's shirts also smelled like food that he might have accidentally dropped on it. Such a waste of a good aroma. Well, Scooby thought so.

"Don't you remember that one time we didn't bug you about it and you ended up loosing your favorite shirt to that bit of mold? It wouldn't have happened if you noticed that drip the wall had." Velma debated. They weren't trying to be heartless, just a little bit cleaner.

"...And you would have noticed if you cleaned your room more, as well." Came Daphne from the other side of the room. She had finished her part and came through the Dining room door, cutting Shaggy off. "Come on. The games almost over."

"It's not over till the Girl in Glasses, Sings!" Shaggy shouted, darting up from where he had been hiding. In the shadow, behind the counter that lead to where the stove was, Shaggy threw the bag at where Velma was. But she wasn't paying enough attention, snorting at the last remark.

"Hey!... WAH!" Out of reaction, she dodged out of the way of the bag. Scooby scooped it up and pushed open the door to the hallway, escaping.

"Ignore Scooby, get Shaggy!" Shouted Daphne, but it was to late. Hopping over the counter, Shaggy circled around Fred like a skilled basketball player. (Minus the dribbling) And since Velma was still disorientated, he was able to get past her and follow behind the heels of the Dane.

"It's almost here. We'll cut him off in the living room! Come on!" Barked Daphne, as their plan got underway. It all fell on trapping them in the living room.

Helping Velma to her feet, Fred nodded and pushed the door open to give chase. Daphne disappeared into the Dining room. They knew that he didn't have much choice in the direction he was heading, since all the rest were dead ends in each of the rooms. And upstairs was not much of an option either. It all came down to the living room.

He was trapped.

Haven gotten the bag back from Scooby, he wanted to make sure the gang couldn't get it from him with the Scooby snack trick again. Holding the three bags between his hands, he looked for a way out. Daphne was guarding one door, while Fred and Velma took up positions by the two hallway exits. He could run out the front door, but it seemed to much of an extreme to have to flee his own house for the sake of dirty laundry. He didn't like it that much. Tense, he weighed his options, but it was going to be hard. He was up against his good friends, and he knew what each of them were capable of. It wasn't going to be easy...

_DING DONG!_

All attention shifted to the front door to the side of Shaggy and Scooby. They weren't expecting anyone to be visiting, well the guys weren't. Peering at the others, they just shrugged.

"Truce?" Shaggy looked at the others. They nodded in his direction, even though they had a feeling who it was. Shifting the bags to his one hand, he opened the door. Since his back was turned, he didn't notice the grins that spread across the others faces. Like a cat, trapping a mouse.

"Thank you for shopping at Pete's Perfect Pizzeria! Where, it's to your house in thirty minutes or it's free! Here you go, the pizza has already been paid for."

The large stack of pizza's hid the form of the pizza delivery man. It had to have been over twenty pizza's stacked tall in the evening sun. Shaggy's eyes grew wide. Looking from the pizza's to the bags in his hands, he knew he could only carry one. It was check mate. It didn't even dawn on him that it had been a trap the whole time. As he took the pizza's, he let the bags fall to the ground.

It was then the gang sprung from their positions and each grabbed one bag. With the Pizza's blocking his view, he was unable to notice the gangs deceit till it was too late.

"Ruh, Raggy?" Scooby said tugging on the edge of Shaggy's shirt. Shaggy bowed his head.

"Yeah, I know Scoob. But one things for sure, we got first dibs on the pizza! Come on, let's dig in before the gang comes back. This will teach them to do dirty tricks."

Placing the boxes on the edge of the bow window, it gave him enough room to prop open a few of the boxes to start downing on the pizza before the others got back.

While the two chow hounds munched away, the rest of the gang was able to get the laundry into the wash and the first load started. As they got back to the living room, the sight was not something they hadn't expected. Most of the pizza's were gone.

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Daphne said chipperly as she skipped to the front door. Opening the front door, it was the same pizza guy, only this time it was easier to see him. He only had three boxes with him.

"Thank you for for shopping at Pete's Perfect Pizzeria... again. Enjoy your meal!" He gave over the pizza's to Daphne, and she shot a grin to Shaggy.

"That's mean." Shaggy pouted. He thought he would be able to get them back by eating all the pizza's. It turned out the whole stack he had gotten was for just him and Scooby, and the rest of the gang's food had come later.

"Well, maybe next time you'll just wash your clothes. And we won't have to play such dirty tricks. It's just laundry day after all." Daphne said with a snort. She didn't like having to run around just for something as simple as washing.

"Next time Daphne. Next Time..."


End file.
